Ne m'abandonne plus jamais
by chibi sylfeen
Summary: Une expression écrite qui d'après ma prof de français en vaux le détour alors voilà. venez lire mon petit chef-d'œuvre. OS/UA SasuxSaku


Hey pour te faire patienter en attendant le chapitre 4 ( si tu lis ma fic) un petit OS qui, à la base était une expression écrite qui ma rapportée un beau 17/20. Les personnages étaient des pures invention mais désormais ce sont les gentils protagonistes de Naruto qui seront utilisés.

_**Disclaimer :**_ on négocie toujours la garde partagée d'une semaine sur deux, je vais bientôt l'avoir ce Masashi Kishimoto. Et puis si les personnages de Naruto étaient miens sa fait longtemps que Naruto et Sasuke se seraient sautés dessus, m'enfin.

_**Pairing :**_ Saku/Sasu ( celui qui jouait le rôle du garçon était un beau ténébreux aux yeux rouge du nom de Kuro alors Sasuke lui correspond, Non ?)

_**Note :**_ le sujet de l'expression écrite était une Robinsonnade c'est à dire que le contexte s'adapte à l'histoire de Robinson Crusoé

_**Note 2 :**_ si tu lis, tu remarquera que le nom du bateau fais référence à un autre mangas ( Shugo Chara ), n'y prêtes pas grande attention. Je n'ai rien contre Ino mais il le fallait, désolé.

Voilà sur ceux bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Ne m'abandonne plus jamais.... **_

Mon nom Est Sakura Haruno; bientôt Uchiwa pour tout vous dire. J'ai vingt-trois ans et je suis japonaise. J'exerce le métier de pédiatre seulement aujourd'hui, je ne travaille pas. Je suis là pour vous raconter l'extraordinaire histoire qui m'a certainement rendue plus forte.

Nous étions le cinq Janvier, j'étais surexcitée à l'idée de partir en croisière pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Je devais me marier peu après : le vingt-huit février précisément. Oui je devais devenir la femme de Sasuke, mon fiancé. Enfin, ce jour là, je ne pensais qu'à mon voyage. Le bateau se nommait « kokoro no unlock » et il passait par tous les endroits les plus romantiques ; un tour du monde réservé au file en quelques sortes. Il était 14h30 précise quand j'embarquais, le bateau était magnifique, il était décoré dans un style exotique et très mignon à la fois. Quand les hôtesses sont venues nous accueillir mon amie et moi, elles étaient habillées dans un ensemble vert et jaune très sophistiqué. Le capitaine vint en personne nous faire visiter le navire. Après cette balade je m'autorisais une escale dans ma cabine, les couleurs qui tapissaient le mur et les meubles étaient harmonieuses: du marron chocolat et du vert anis, la cabine dégageait une atmosphère apaisante et je m'y sentais presque comme chez moi. Une petite heure passée à parler avec mon amie Ino le capitaine fit parvenir un message aux passagers nous demandant de nous regrouper dans la petite salle de bal et non dans la grande. Ino et moi nous nous installâmes sur les chaises en face de la scène, le capitaine arriva et nous informa du programme de la croisière. Nous allions passer par de nombreuse villes aux cultures très différentes telles que Hawaï, Venise, Paris ou encore New York. Après être retournée à ma cabine je m'élançai sur mon lit pour dormir quelques temps, mon excitation m'avait totalement vidée de mes forces.

Une douce brise vint chatouiller mon visage, il faisait donc déjà nuit. Je fus surprise d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Ce soir là, il y avait une fête de bienvenue pour tous les passagers, je me préparai alors rapidement pour y assister. J'enfilai en vitesse mais tout de même avec une certaine délicatesse la robe rouge que Sasuke et moi avions achetée le jour de notre troisième anniversaire ; mes cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon, malheureusement ayant les cheveux courts quelques mèches rebelles ne voulaient se coiffées correctement. Je rejoignis Ino dans la grande salle de bal cette fois ci et nous fêtions ensemble mon futur mariage. Tout était joyeux, doux et enjoué. Après cette soirée délicieuse j'allais me coucher pour profiter pleinement de la journée du lendemain.

Le matin, je me vêtis d'un pantalon court à carreaux beige et rose opalin ainsi que d'un simple t-shirt blanc, j'enfilais par-dessus un gilet et mis mes chaussures. Muni de mon maillot de bain je me dirigeai vers la piscine où m'attendait déjà sagement – pour une fois Ino, à croire que je ne faisais qu'être en retard. Il était prévu de bronzer toute la journée. Dans l'après-midi le capitaine nous avait annoncé que la première escale était proche: Los Angoles. J'avais hâte d'y être, et puis je n'allait pas profité de vraiment toute la croisière donc il fallait que je profite un maximum de mes escales. En effet le mariage n'était pas loin et je devrai prendre l'avion pour retourner au Japon. La journée se passa relativement bien et vite. Ce soir était prévu une nouvelle fête, je n'avais pas le cœur à y aller et prévins donc Ino de ne pas m'attendre et de s'amuser. Cette nuit de pleine lune me faisait penser à ma rencontre avec Sasuke et je décidai de sortir sur le pont, il n'y avait personne et ce moment de calme et de sérénité était exquis.

J'étais sur le pont et j'admirais la lune aussi ronde qu'un camembert qui se reflétait doucement sur les flots. Derrière, un bruit de fond peu réconfortant me sortit de mes rêveries, ce bruit annoncer un vent bien dangereux. Soudain, le bateau se stoppa manquant de me faire passer par dessus bord. Le commandant nous sommait de rester calme à travers les hauts-parleurs mais c'était réellement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La cause de notre arrêt fut annoncée : un banc de sable non répertorié sur les cartes nous empêchait de nous déplacer. Après tout se passa très vite. De grand vents secouaient le bateau et des vagues de plus de dix mètres s'abattaient sur nous. Je tentais de garder mon sang froid quand je fus alarmée par des pleurs. Je les suivais jusqu'à arriver devant une petite fille qui appelait désespérément sa mère, je me précipitais vers elle ; cette petite me rappelait tellement mon enfance que s'en fut troublant, seulement, c'était le moment d'agir? Je la pris dans mes bras pour la rassurer en lui demandant le plus calmement possible :

« - Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Em... Émilie madame. Ne t'inquiètes pas je reste avec toi. Sais-tu où se trouve ta maman ?

- Non je n'en sais rien madame

- Dans ce cas nous allons la chercher ensemble, appelle moi Sakura d'accord ?

- Oui ! »

A ces mots je m'efforçais de faire vite, les tangages du bateau étaient violents mais j'étais déterminée à l'aider. La petite Émilie était sur mon dos quand elle leva le bras en direction d'une jeune femme me disant que c'était sa mère. Je la déposai au sol et elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Pour me remercier elle me donna le ruban blanc qui soutenait ses cheveux me disant qu'il me porterait bonheur. A présent je devais retrouver Ino, je courrais dans les couloirs et tombais à plusieurs reprises mais je ne voulais pas abandonner. Une énorme vague s'abattit sur le bateau me faisant roule au bout du couloir. Le bateau était toujours coincé dans le bac de sable et une bruit crissant indiquait que la coque n'avait pas tenue et venait de céder. Arrivée sur le pont, je voyais le mât à terre, tout le monde s'affolait et courait pour se sauver. Entre la foule j'aperçus Ino qui se débattait pour me rejoindre quand, dans un bruit strident, le bateau déjà bancal, se pencha de trop sur le côté se retrouvant presque sur le flanc. Ino n'avais rien pour se retenir et personne ne l'aidait, elle était passée par dessus-bord sans que je n'ai pût rien faire pour elle. Des larmes perlaient sur mes joues et une fois le bateau presque revenu à sa position initiale je me précipitais pour voir si Ino était toujours ; Je la cherchais des yeux et crier son nom mais je ne l'aperçus point. Le choc était trop dur et je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes ; je me laissais tombais tomber à terre ne pouvant contenir mes larmes. La dernière chose que je pus distinguer fut l'énorme vague qui vient s'abattre sur le bateau. J'avais peur pour Ino, tellement peur de ne plus revoir mon fiancé. Allais-je disparaître sans lui avoir dis « je t'aime » une dernière fois ? J'eus un pincement au cœur et je serrai le ruban d'Émilie contre ma poitrine. La seule chose qui me restait à faire était de m'abandonner à mon destin.

Je me laissais dériver sur le morceau de coque que javais trouvé. Bizarrement la faim et la soif ne m'avaient pas gagnées, mais, j'avais cette boule au ventre, me retrouver seule était terriblement angoissant pour moi et n'avoir aucunes nouvelles d' Ino n'arrangeait pas les choses. ,La première journée que j'avais passée sur ce radeau improvisé, je l'avais consacré aux recherches d' Ino. En fouillant dans les débris j'avais trouvé un talkie-walkie que je gardai avec moi. Il n'y avait aucune trace, ni d' Ino ni d'Émilie ; il n'y avait aucune trace de vie, qu'elle soit animale ou humaine. Alors, j'abandonnais, me laissant dériver sure les flots ne sachant pas où ils m'emmèneraient. Le second jour sur la mer, j'aperçus de hauts palmiers et une étendues de sables presque infinie, j'avais trouvé une île ! Cependant, le rivage était encore loin et je ne pouvait y aller à la nage. Je me levais pour me mettre debout sur ma planche de fer et attendais le moment propice. Souvent de petites vagues venaient pour me faire tomber et quand je décidai de me rassoir un moment la vague que j'attendais avec impatience me poussa jusque sur le rivage. Mon visage s'éclaircit quelque peu : j'avais appris à faire du surf et ma situation s'était améliorée, elle n'était plus si désespérée. Pourtant, j'étais toujours seule et sans défense, même si j'étais seule je me résignais à enfin fermer les yeux, me laissant sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

En me réveillant le lendemain je m'aperçus que le ruban si précieux que j'avais désespérément essayé de sauver avait disparut. Alors a présent totalement seule, j'avais l'impression de m'être effacée avec lui. La peur et l'angoisse recommençaient à me tourmenter.

Cela faisait trois jours, trois jours que l'île m'avait accueillie, je chantais pour ne pas avoir peur? Mon plat quotidien était la noix de coco. Parmi les objets trouvés en mer, un sabre servant à la décoration m'avait beaucoup aidé. Quand j'étais arrivée sur l'île j'avais trouvé un gros tronc d'arbre, je lui faisait une entaille à chaque fois que le jours se levait. Mes vêtements étaient déchirés et pendant ces trois jours j'étais restée sur la plage à l'abri du danger mais, ce jours là j'avais décidé d'explorer l'île comme Robinson Crusoé. Je m'engageai dans la forêt tropicale qui se dressait devant moi émerveillée par ce qui m'entourait. Les arbres hauts comme des buildings et touts ces fleurs exotiques aux couleurs variées étaient magnifiques. Je m'étais assise un moment pour admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à moi puis, je me remis à marcher espérant retrouver mon chemin. Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherches intensives je finis par m'y retrouver, me revoilà sur la plage en face de l'immensité de la mer, celle qui me coupait du monde.

Septième jour sur l'île, je continuais à faire mes petites entailles dans le tronc d'arbre et pour m'occuper , j'écrivais sur le sable fin. Des poèmes aussi long que la plage, des lettres qui ne pourront jamais être lues, quand l'écume venait les effacer, c'était un nouveau départ. Le sable était mon papier et le bois ma plume tourmentée.

Je connaissais un peu mieux l'île maintenant, ma cabane me plaisait bien même si pour le moment ce n'était que des feuilles et des branches en équilibre pour pouvoir dormir ; j'avais cependant la ferme intention de changer tout ça. Je chantais toujours pour me sentir moins seule et garder ma voix. En peu de temps j'avais appris à pêcher, pour le feu je me servais encore du briquet que j'avais trouvé. Pour l'instant il ne m'était rien arrivé et j'étais persuadée qu'à part quelques crabes il n'y aurait rien d'autre sur cette île « déserte ». J'étais bien loin du compte car le vingt-cinquième jour, des tortues de mer ont accosté sur l'île, j'étais heureuse, c'était la première fois que je voyais des tortues aussi grosse. Après quelques temps, elles sont reparties, laissant derrière leurs œufs enfouis sous le sable fin. Je me suis alors promis de les protéger jusqu'à leur éclosion.

Un soir où il y avait la pleine lune je repensai au naufrage. Ce soir là je pensais à Sasuke et ça renforçait le besoin que j'avais de le revoir. J'avais besoin qu'il soit près de moi et que ses bras m'enlacent pour me protéger, que sa voix me rassure, tout me manquait. Pourquoi avais-je cette impression de grand dans ma mémoire ? Pourquoi quand je fermais les yeux, je ne le voyais plus me sourire ? J'aurais tellement voulu être une cage pour retenir prisonniers mes souvenirs. Je m'endormais ce soir là en pleurant, comme si je pleurais ma propre mort.

En recomptant mes entailles, il y en avait cinquante-trois, cela faisait cinquante-trois jours que j'étais sur l'île, toujours en train de manger mes fruits et du poisson. J'étais restée si peu de temps sur l'île, pourtant les secondes passées me paraissaient des heures et les jours des mois? Je n'avais pas la date exacte mais si je comptais bien nous étions au alentours du deux Mars : de quelle année ? Ça je ne le savais plus.

J'étais devenue une vraie aventurière et j'avais réussi à me faire une cabane « normale », j'avais trouvais le moyen le plus sûr d'avoir de l'eau potable et cette île était désormais mon « chez moi ». Je ne faisais plus attention à la solitude et je ne chantais plus.

Le cinquante-sixième jour, c'est à dire le cinq Mars environ, j'avais prévu de ranger ma cabane désordonnée. Je commençais par trier mes objets trouvés et après quelques minutes je retombais sur le talkie-walkie que j'avais trouvé en mer. Je le fixais, je voyais mon bras trembler à sa vue et plus je le regardais plus je me trouvais stupide. Il avait toujours était là et moi je n'y avait pas prêter attention. Alors je me mis à rire nerveusement, ce n'était pas possible, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir fais exprès. Voulais-je vraiment rentrée chez moi ? Je chassai cette question idiote de mes pensées et appuyai sur le bouton jaune qui se trouver au centre :

- Si quelqu'un m'entend, répondez !

Je n'entendais rien à part des interférences abominables et insupportables. Je décidai quand même de réessayer :

- Je suis une rescapée du bateau « Kokoro no unlock » qui a fait naufrage il y a cinquante-six jours de cela, au large des côtes Américaine, aidez- moi...

- Nous...vous...tendons...Sa...où vous...?

- pardon ? Dis extrêmement surprise d'une réponse

- Où...vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, au large des cotes Américaine je pense, vous ne pouvez pas me localiser ?

- Peut...que....attendez.

A ces mots, je me sentais soulagé, j'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi. La personne au bout du fil se remit à parler :

- Vous...là ?

- Oui, je vous entends, alors ?

- Nous...co...votre...po...tion, j'envoie... une...cherchez.

Je n'avais pas très bien compris mais j'étais sûr d'être sauvée, j'en avais l'intime conviction.

Quelques heures après ma conversation, j'entendais les pales d'un hélicoptère fouettaient le vent à vive allure. Je me levai et sautai dans tous les sens pour qu'il me voient. Quand l'hélicoptère se posa, un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge descendit le premier ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux de jais me semblaient familiers. Il se dirigeait vers moi et mon cœur rata un battement avant de s'affoler, Sasuke ! Il était venu le chercher? Je courrai dans sa direction pour lui sauter au cou juste après, il me serra contre son torse et me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Ne m'abandonne plus, plus jamais...

- Non je ne le referai plus.

Les larmes coulaient à flot, je ne pouvais me retenir de pleurer. J'étais retombée amoureuse de la même personne en une fraction de seconde, je ne voulais plus le quitter? J'avais retrouvais ses bras pour me protéger et sa voix pour me réconforter. Il était enfin là près de moi et il m'avais fait renaître.

_**.:Fin:.

* * *

**_

Et voilà c'est fini, à la base il devait être rated T mais bon ça ne collé pas avec la fin alors c'est du k+ ( kuso !). j'espère que ça t'a tout de même plût on se revoie pour un nouveau chapitre ou OS va savoir

humm petite question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps mainteant, est ce que tu veux une suite à ceux OS qui deviendrait alors un TS sur les recherches que Kuro/Sasuke a faites pendant que Yuuhi/Sakura était sur l'île ?

Sorejaa !


End file.
